Spongebob Squarepants : The Complete Sixteenth Season
Spongebob Squarepants : Season 16 1601 - Dirty Town - The Dirty Bubble dirties the entire town and King Neptune threatens to shut down Bikini Bottom if this is not cleaned up. Spongebob and Patrick work together to try and clean up Bikini Bottom which The Dirty Bubble desprately tries to foil. 1602 - Squid Invasion - Squidward is amazed that so many octopi have come to his neighborhood but afterwards wants them gone when they invade his house. Spongebob and Patrick also encounter the same problem. 1603 - Toys Are Them - Sandy begins doing science experiments on Spongebob's toys which leads to new and interesting discoveries. 1604 - The Amusement Wars - Mr.Krabs decides to have Spongebob and Squidward cook Krabby Patties together at Glove Universe which does not please the vendors that already work there. 1605 - Plankton Dog - Plankton is strangely forced to live in the dog house that his pet, Spot is supposed to live in. Plankton, using his brain, realized that a freak accident happened overnight during a seaquake to make Spot think he is superior. Plankton has to get Spongebob's help to save Spot from his own doing but Spongebob really thinks this is just another ruse to steal the formula, which, really isn't. 1606 - Snow Hills - Spongebob and Patrick go sledding at Sand Mountain but find out that The Yeti Krab from Season 9 is inhabiting this territory. They decide to pay a visit to Mr.Krabs thinking that the Yeti Krab will go away under the order of a crab. 1607 - Squidward And Squidward - A random octopus that looks exactly like Squidward begins to impersonate as Squidward and does what the real Squidward does at the same moment. Spongebob investigates what this is about and his investigation is led to a mad scientist's house who went to school with Squidward and has a vendetta against him. 1608 - Stupid Announcements - Patrick Star makes a commercial about a new candy he created but when 99% of the people are not interested, he follows Plankton's advice to advertise but this is a scam by Plankton to steal the candy secret formula since Plankton is the 1% that adores the candy. 1609 - Judge Sandy - Sandy Cheeks is a substitute judge for the Bikini Bottom Court House and has to deal with some cases such as Patrick Star shoplifting a strawberry ice cream cone since he was so hungry and Spongebob having to force Gary's veterinarian to decrease a fee of $100 and wow is she good in busting these cases, but do the townspeople like her, of course not. 1610 - Squid Pens - Squidward uses his ink to create a new form of pen but has to extract his own ink out of several pens Spongebob bought from him to make even more. 1611 - Unlike Mother Unlike Son - Plankton tries to incorporate his 108-year-old mother to help him steal the formula but she is too old and does not rob people although she can be a bit mental at times. Having no other choice, Plankton steals from his Mom to steal the recipe himself but his conscience, the little bit he has left, tells him this is wrong which Plankton slowly realizes. 1612 - Dumpster Diving - Patrick Star goes dumpster diving at The Krusty Krab for fun and once the last straw is broken, Mr.Krabs tries to call the garbage company to get rid of the dumpster and... Patrick. Spongebob tries to get Patrick out of dumpster diving before the garbage truck arrives. 1613 - Spongey Protection - As everybody gets sunburns at the Beach. Spongebob is the only one spared as he brought his own home made protection sunscreen which all the beach goers including Patrick try to get without Spongebob's knowledge. 1614 - Whale Of A Time - Pearl Krabs swallows Mr.Krabs whole not to eat him, instead, as a lesson to teach him to be generous and not cheap but she does start to go out of control by swallowing all the townspeople until it is just Spongebob and Gary left and they defend themselves from harm. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists